


We're in this together

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Based on imagines: “Imagine Mitchell being afraid of losing you” & “Imagine being pregnant with Mitchell’s child so he moves away with you for a normal life”.





	

There is a movement next to you, a gentle shuffling. The duvet is being lifted and then it falls back, no longer covering a body that was lying next to yours just seconds ago.

A sound of feet thumping on the floor fills the room as your boyfriend walks to the chair in the corner of the room and sits in it, letting out a soft, silent sigh.

It doesn’t worry you, no. Sometimes, Mitchell simply can’t sleep and so he takes a seat in his chair to read, to wait till morning comes and he can start the day with you by his side.

However, a quiet sob that falls from his lips makes a cold shiver run down your spine, filling you with terror. You never saw Mitchell cry, never heard him, never even imagined he could cry. He always appeared as a strong, reliable man, someone who would protect you from everything, who would keep you safe and unharmed.

What happened that made him cry?

Few more whines rang through the air before you decide that you should comfort him. And so, you shift onto your side and slowly get out of the bed, step by step approaching him. He’s hiding his face in his hands, you’re not sure that he even heard you coming to him.

Hesitantly, you put a palm on his shoulder. Mitchell stirs but doesn’t look at you.

“Mitchell? Baby, what’s wrong?” you whisper, your heart racing in your chest as you stare at him, trying to figure out what might have happened to cause such reaction.

Mitchell takes a shaky breath as he finally pulls his hands away from his face, wiping at his cheeks.

“I’m fine,” he says with hoarse voice and you cock an eyebrow.

“Doesn’t look like that, love. Talk to me.”

“It’s nothing, really. Just a stupid feeling…”

“If it makes you cry, it’s not stupid.”

He takes another deep breath and you notice that he looks calmer now. You use the occasion and slide onto his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck. Mitchell nuzzles his face into your hair, inhaling your scent.

“I’m scared, Y/N.”

“Of what?”

“That you’ll leave. That someone will take you from me and I won’t be there to save you. That one day you’ll tell me that I’m not enough anymore, that you hate me for what I did-“

“Mitchell,” you call softly, moving one of your hands to cradle his face. His eyes finally meet yours and you gasp as you see how tormented they are. “Despite what you’re thinking, you’re not a monster. You’re better than most men I’ve met! No one was ever so good to me, and I don’t care that you’re a vampire. I love you for who you are. Clear?”

“Crystal clear,” he confirms with a tight smile and you lean in to place a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“And you’re not going to lose me, John. Actually, I believe you’re stuck with me for a bit longer. Like, forever.”

He frowns, evidently not catching up with your weird logic.

“I, uhm…” you stutter, suddenly feeling uncertain. Yes, you know you have to tell him. Yes, you suppose he’ll be overjoyed. You’re a couple for long enough to sometimes read each other’s minds but this… this is a major change in your lives.

“Y/N, are you ill?” Mitchell asks, his voice low and concerned and his arms envelope your body securely.

“Well, no. I guess that some people might think it’s a sickness but it’s not. I mean, I will look different, and very soon we’ll need more space…”

“More space for what? Woman, tell me what’s happening,” he urges and you bite your lower lip, thinking of a good way to verbalize the information you hold.

“We’re having a baby,” you eventually manage to mutter, not sure if Mitchell even heard you.

He freezes so you assume that he did. His eyes grow wider and wider, his lips part as he gazes at you intently.

“H-how..?”

“Mitch, you don’t know how babies are made?” you tease and it seems to span Mitchell out of his state as he chuckles.

“That I know, you seem to enjoy my knowledge of that particular subject very much…” you punch him playfully on his arm but Mitchell only laughs more, “I just didn’t think it was possible. We were careful, I recall.”

“Remember that one night, after Nina’s birthday?”

“Ahhh, yeah,” Mitchell breaths out, his eyes filling with desire from just a memory of that night. The two of you were alone in the house and, being a bit drunk, you threw caution out of the window and made love for the rest of the night, using every surface that was good enough for it.

“And now, we have to deal with consequences of our actions, darling.”

“And the fact that you’re going to be bigger and bigger every passing week?”

“You’re awful!” you whine feigning offense, causing him to cackle once again. He manages to go through your assault as you try to push his face away and, after few minutes of struggling, Mitchell’s lips are on yours, kissing you deeply and lovingly, making your heart swell in your chest.

You never thought you’d be so happy but here you are, madly in love with a vampire and pregnant with his child, on top of that. Nothing can go wrong, right?

____

Apparently, the fact that you’re carrying his baby send Mitchell straight into ‘overwhelming over-protectiveness’ mode. It was understandable, to some point, but he was becoming too much for you to stand.

He accompanied you everywhere, whether it’s grocery shopping or an evening with your girlfriends. Nina and Annie were understanding, but Mitchell was eager to walk with you even to the bathroom so you had to do something about that.

“I’m going to beat the shit out of you, if you don’t stop following me,” you say sternly, looking Mitchell in the eyes.

You have just moved in with him to a new bigger house, still in Bristol since both of you didn’t want to part with your friends. It was few days ago, and you have yet to unpack everything but, as per usual, you are not permitted to tire yourself too much. Which means, you sit and watch as Mitchell tries to put everything where you tell him to.

“I’m not following you, I’m just going out to the same place as you to make sure you’re alright.”

“So, you’re stalking me.”

“It’s not stalking if I’m your boyfriends.”

“Keep walking with me everywhere and forbidding me to do a damn thing and it’s gonna change.”

“Y/N…” Mitchell starts, making a step towards you but you narrow your eyes at him, making him stop in his tracks. “You can’t get nervous, it’s not good for the baby.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” you throw your arms up in a defeated manner, growling frustrated with his behavior. “John Mitchell, I have had enough. You are insufferable. It’s like I have another shadow! I will be okay, nothing is going to go wrong.”

“But what if it does, and I’ll lose you?” Mitchell’s voice is barely louder than a whisper and you gasp, surprised by his question. He was overprotective, but you didn’t think it was caused by his fear of losing you. You though it was all because of your pregnancy.

“Baby…” you say as you make your way to him, wrapping your arms around his waist. It’s hard to hug properly now, as your stomach is quite rounded but Mitchell manages to circle his arms around you.

“What did I tell you those couple of months ago?”

“That we’re having a baby.”

“And?”

“That I’m stuck with you forever.”

“Which means that you are never going to lose me. I’m going to stay with you forever.”

“But what if-“

“Uh-uh, no, no what ifs. You need to chill, Mitchell, and give me some space. I will not die, our baby will not die if you don’t keep an eye on us for an hour. Believe me.”

“I’m overreacting?” he grimaces as you nod fervently and inhales deeply.

“Can you forgive me for being a pain in the ass?”

“If you stop being a pain in my ass, I can.”

“I promise, I’ll stop!”

“Then, yes, Mitchell, I forgive you.”

He cheers loudly, peppering your face with sweet kisses, much to your happiness. There were times when Mitchell avoided being intimate with you, scared that he might hurt you or the baby.

“Now, can I finally arrange kitchen stuff like I want to?” you ask, quirking an eyebrow and Mitchell’s face twists in dread for a moment.

“Can I assist you?”

“Yes, but you let me do what I want. I’m not disabled, you know. I only have a baby inside me.”

“My baby, darling, and I’m freaking out like crazy right now, but I know you’ll kill me if I don’t allow it, so you can do whatever the hell you want, Y/N.”

“Thank you, sweetie!” you say, planting a loud smooch on Mitchell’s lips as you pull away from him and head to kitchen. He’s hot on your feet and you roll your eyes as he stands by your side, ready to help. You can suffer through this.  

Being a family with Mitchell is worth it.


End file.
